facing fears
by PrettyLittleVampGleek
Summary: What If Ezra left? ..Aria finds herself in a situation she never thought she'd be in. On her own while Ezra decides to leave, what he doesn't know is that he's not only leaving Aria behind, he's also leaving someone else too.
1. Chapter 1

Facing Fears. Pretty little liars. Aria M. & ...

Full summary: What If Ezra left? ..Aria finds herself in a situation she never thought she'd be in. On her own while Ezra decides to leave, what he doesn't know is that he's not only leaving Aria behind, he's also leaving someone else too, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

**I'd like to get ****this ****out of the way:**

**This is set after A is revealed. **

**Let's also pretend that Ezra left and didn't come back. :-)**

**A/N. Ive been dying to write this! :-) anyway, guys not sure if to have this Ezria or Jason/Aria? i'm leaving it up to you! but if it's ezria i'll warn you that he won't be coming back in it for awhile! Anyway, enjoy! i don't own anything!**

Chapter1.

Aria's.p.o.v.

It had been a couple of weeks since we found out that Mona was infact A. It had been a month since Ezra had left, I miss him so much. It's like without him, I'm not fully me. To be honest, talking about him inside my mind won't help me trying to move on.

These past few weeks have been awful. Hanna's refused to speak to anyone of us rarely. Ever since she found out Mona was A she's hardly spoken to any of us, only when she feels like it and i don't blame her. Emily's been blanking us out too, after she found out about Maya the only place she's been is in her house. Somewhere. I don't blame her either.

Whereas, Me and Spencer are okay. She's the happiest out of all of us, she's got Toby back and me... well I'm just me.

"Aria, are you feeling okay this morning?" My Mum said through the door.

Truth was, I felt okay. I didn't have a temperature or anything but I was sick and for some odd reason I eat more than I used too.

"I feel Okay. I'll be fine Mum, leave me be while I get dressed for Spencer's, kay?"

"Sure Aria, speak later okay." She replied.

"Sure Mum." I said before getting out of bed. I went to do my hair, then picked an outfit for today. Nothing big, Spencer just wanted to hang out. I think she asked Emily and Hanna to come but i'm not so sure if they're coming. I wouldn't blame them if they didn't come.

When I'd done my make up and was about to leave, I suddenly rushed to the bathroom. I was sick, again. What the hell was wrong with me? Why did I not feel ill yet I was being sick? eating more? But I didn't even have any pains! I never get sick when I'm on my period... hang on a minute.. I'm not on my period? Holy shit. I'm late. Not just a day late, a week. A WEEK! I couldn't be? I couldn't be pregnant! That's just not me? Plus, Ezra's gone! I couldn't be pregnant, I can't be! It's not possible we used protection didn't we? I couldn't even remember! because I had letted him take the lead. What I needed right now was a pregnancy test! There was no way I could sit at Spencers scared, thinking of the if's and what if's, I had to find out beforehand which obvisously meant that i had to go to the supermarket to buy a test. I didn't want to, I didn't want to see the look on the woman's face when she saw that I was buying a test. The disappointment on a strangers face at the thought of me, just a 16 year old buying a test. I didn't want that just yet because I didn't want to face what could be.

So, I went to the supermarket and i bought a two pack of pregnancy tests and bought some chewing gum So i could go on one of them Self Service and then i wouldn't have to look at the woman's disappointed face. When, I'd bought it I couldn't resist but to go in the toilets and check. I did both of the tests slowly. What If I was pregnant? What would I do? What could I do? On my own?

Hoping that I didn't have to answer these, I looked at the tests, positive. both. I stared and stared until I bursted into tears. 16 and Pregnant. With Ezra's baby. All alone with noone to turn to, I doubt my parents will be here for me if they knew I was pregnant with the enemy's baby. They thought Me And Ezra haven't seen each other, they'd be more disappointed that i'd gone behind their backs. Why had i let this happen? Why? This couldn't be happening! Ezra's gone! All i've got is Spencer and she would not approve of this would she? There was no way I'm having an abortion. Neither Adoption. But I couldn't possibly look after a baby on my own? I could hardly look after myself.

Just then, My phone bleeped. Meaning I had a text. It's probably off Spencer asking me to hurry up but i still decided to look at it anyway:

**Uh oh, looks like your in a messy situation. So not like you, is it? -A.**

A? But Mona was A? You don't have access to phones in the mental instution. I know that as a fact. If it's not Mona, who was this?

"Who's there?" I said.

Clearly like always, No answer. They obvisously woldn't be either! who was this? Should I tell Spencer? Emily? Hanna? No, I couldn't. Otherwise if i did, I'd have to tell them that i was expecting. I just couldn't do that. I had to keep this a secret, I had to think about this. I deffinatly needed to not think about A. I probably was daydreaming or thinking about it. The text was probably not even real. Mona's A and we have no access to phones, therefore the text wasn't real. I looked around and realised I was still in a cubicle, I wiped my tears off my face and decided I should be leaving. I had to be at Spencer's. I have to act normal.

Spencer's.p.o.v.

I honestly wish Aria would hurry up because it was clear that Hanna and Emily weren't coming and I was left alone in an awkward silence with my sister, Melissa. She thinks that Me and The girls had told the police about Garrett but we hadn't, we knew nothing about that he killed Allison or even if he did. With everything that's happened in the past few weeks, I couldn't blame her for thinking that it could have been us, it just wasn't us and she doesnt believe that. Well, it was only me defending the girls and myself because Emily and Hanna was still grieving and Aria, well i'm best at these things and we both knew it.

"Look, Melissa-" I guess there was no trouble in trying though, right?

"I don't want to talk about it, whatever you have to say." She interrupted.

"Melissa, please! Why can't you just believe me?" I said

"Why should I believe you? All you and your friends do is keep secrets! God knows if your lying or not! Such a coincidence though aint it? After you showed me that video, what? Garrett's been taken into the police?"

"It wasn't me! Neither was it my friends, you think if it was us that they would have questioned you?",I turned to her,"Well guess what, they didn't question you!"

Before Melissa could answer, there was a knock at the door. I thought it'd be Aria, so I went to open the door and suprisingly it was Hanna. Who'd have thought?

"Hey Spence." Hanna said after I had letted her in.

"Hey Hanna, what you doing here?"

"Well, you asked me to come, right?" Hanna said.

"Yeah but with everything that had happened with-"

"Yeah. Well, I needed to get out of the house and really, My Mum made me come but she was right. I needed to face facts and that's what I'm doing." Hanna explained.

"Good for you but it looks like it's just us two, I'm not sure if Aria's ditched us and I don't think Emily's coming." I replied and looked behing me to see that Melissa had gone and I hadn't noticed!

"I don't blame her. I mean if Caleb went missing and I'd find him dead i'd probably wouldn't be able to move on from it y'know?" Hanna said.

"Yeah your right and I know this but i just miss her." I said looking down.

"Me too. I miss all of you."

I smiled,"Anyway, How's Caleb and yourself?"

"Oh were fine. He makes me feel better about everything. But... Spence, I told him everything about Mona and A, the Jenna thing. Everything. A can't stop us anymore, we can finally live in peace." Hanna smiled.

"It's fine, Hanna. Honestly, I'm happy that you told him. The most important thing in a relationship is trust! I'm glad we all can live in a normal teenage life like we wanted to in the first place." I replied.

"Yep. Shall we go do our nails or something? I don't you know, wanna stand and talk about this?" Hanna laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, c'mon then." I said and went upstairs.

I was happy that Hanna decided to come but to be perfectly honest, it's not the same without Aria and Emily.

... (an hour later)

Without Knocking on my door, I felt a presence come into my room..

"Hey Spence, sorry i'm late." Aria said letting herself in my room.

I smiled at her to let her know it's okay,"Who let you in?"

"Melissa," Aria turned to look at Hanna,"Oh hey Hanna! Nice to see you!"

"Thanks, you too. You like my nails?" Hanna said showing her.

"Love them.." Aria said sitting down looking through her bag,"You want to watch a film?"

"Sure thing. 'Least we have something to do then aint we? What do you wanna watch?" I asked them.

"Life as we know it?" Aria Recommended

"Hanna?"

"Yeah, sure I like that film." Hanna smiled.

"It's cool then." I said grabbing the film and playing it.

Hanna's.p.o.v.

I really had missed them. I've been 'too' in my own business that i've forgotten and pushed away my bestfriends and it's not right but sure enough, they understand. I couldn't help though but think that i've missed alot. It doesn't look like to them though that something has happened in their lifes. I looked to Spencer but I couldn't read her, she was too busy watching the movie. I looked towards Aria, she was staring at the film watching but she looked like she was in a world of her own. Maybe she missed Ezra? It didn't look like that, though. It looked like she was trying so hard to make a decision with herself? Damn, I really should keep up with these things! I should have been here these past few weeks maybe then i'd know? What exactly have I missed out on? I didn't know, but i was determined to find out.

Aria's.p.o.v.

Even with a film to distract me from my thoughts wouldn't stop it. God knows why i picked this damn film! I didn't want to watch a film about a baby when i'm gonna be a mum in what? 8 months. I didn't want to reminded, not just yet. It was like my mind was trying its best to remind me! All I wanted was atleast half a day where i didn't have thoughts about this! I could feel Hanna from the corner of my eye, staring. She knew something was up, I hope she hasn't figured it out. There is no way I'm telling her. I can't. I must just act, infact no... I must watch and concentrate on the movie. So, i did i tried my best but then i got a text.. again. I opened the message:

**Keeping secrets? Whats it worth for me to keep my mouth shut? -A.**

Now, I knew that this 'A' wasn't Mona, i couldn't possible be her! But if it wasn't her, who the hell was it?

**A/N. HOPE YOU LIKE! LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW! remember;-)reviews make me update more:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Facing Fears. Aria M. & Ezra Fitz.

**A/N. Hey guys! i've decided to have this as Aria & Ezra because most of you wanted that & personally it looks as if it's gonna be ezria. For those people that wanted jason and aria, i'm thinking of doing another story (will be after i've finished my other stories though) :D anyway, this chapter is short. i'm sorry, but i had to get this chapter done so i can get on with the story. Ezra won't be in this story until a couple of chapters in. anyway, enjoy :) **

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own pretty little liars okay :)**

Chapter2.

Aria's.p.o.v.

It had been a couple of days since i had found out i was pregnant. I had debated myself if to tell Ezra or not.. but thought not to. He was probably having a great time with his parents and he could possibly have a girlfriend so who am i to ruin that? Plus, I didn't want to ruin his life again because of me. So, it was decided. I wasn't going to tell him.

I hadn't told anyone yet, only 'A' knows whoever she/he was now. I wanted to find out, but i just didn't have the gut to do it, espicially on my own.

Anyway back to the present, It was school today. I had to act normal, i just had to be me and then no questions asked right?

"Hey Aria. You Okay? You don't look good." Hanna said smiling

"Oh, way to go Hanna. How bout you tell her how awful she looks, perfect start." Spencer said sarcastically.

I laughed. This is what I wanted, this was the girls i knew but there was one missing. Emily.

"It's fine, i know how horrible i look, anyway." I said smiling back.

"You don't look that bad.." Spencer said

"Yeah, you really don't. Y'should of put some make up on though." Hanna said.

"HANNA!" Spencer snapped

"What?"

"I didn't really get much sleep last night, so i didn't have much time to even get ready." I said interrupting there little conversation.

"Wait, what? Not enough sleep? Why not? A can't lead us anymore, you should be sleeping fine!" Spencer said worriedly looking towards Hanna

"I am, i think it's just because i'm ill. I always get that" I said trying to smile but not really knowing if it's working?

Just at that moment, i was saved by Toby coming towards Spencer,"Hey"

"Hey" Spencer said hugging and giving him a kiss.

"Can i walk you to class, m'lady?" Toby said grinning

"Sure." She turns to me and Hanna,"I'll talk to you guys later?" We both nodded before she left.

Then Hanna turned to me,"So, whats really up?"

Oh fuck. Look's like Karma hit me back.

"What? Nothing..." I quickly said.

"Are you sure? doesn't seem like nothing to me." Hanna replied.

"Well, it's nothing. I have a bad stomach ache, thats all. I've had it for the past couple of days, i'm so sorry i look horrible. Sorry i didn't have time to even put make up on!" I snapped before walking away from her. I didn't mean to, it was just the hormones. I didn't even realise i had snapped at her until i walked off and had a text. A. Ofcourse.

**Oooh, don't want to get TOO moody now, do you Aria? -A. **

I looked around me, nope just ordinary school kids walking by, talking to their friends! I really wanted to know who this A bitch was. Why was she just texting me? Why not Spencer and Hanna? Is it just like Alison all over again? Is it because she has something on me? Ofcourse it is, I'm pregnant for crying out loud! That's probably why. I just couldn't help but think that maybe i was following in Alison's steps? No ofcourse not, i'm being totally crazy right now. I knew though, that i knew better to watch my steps.

While i was thinking while walking (not a good idea) I fell into someone and i quickly bent down to pick up my books,"I'm so sorry! I must of not looked where i-"

"Aria?" I looked up to see that it was infact, Jason.

Jason! Spencers half brother? The guy who kissed me, kept photos of me!

"Oh, uh hey Jason." I awkwardly said.

"Let me help you with that." Jason said leaning down to help me collect my books

"Thanks." I replied standing up after having gotten my books.

"So, how have you been Aria?" Jason asked

"G-good you?"Absoloutly crap.

"I've been great, should hang sometime soon, eh?" Jason asked

"Y-Yeah sure" I replied then the bell had gone, i thanked the school for that!

"I better get going then" I said politely

"Yeah me too, see you around Aria" Jason smiled

Well, talk about awkward!

Hanna's.p.o.v.

History. Boring History. Something Spencer would be a complete genius at! I wasn't even listening to be perfectly honest, i was too busy wondering about Aria. She pushed me away, i mean not literally but with her words! She didn't even know that she did, but she did. I couldn't believe it! Why would she do that? Out of all 4 of us, we had been the closest. We told each other everything, well thats what i thought. This! Whatever it clearly was she couldn't tell anyone, probably too scared too or something?

I thought to myself everything it could be, could she be depressed about Ezra leaving that she clearly couldn't sleep at night? That she missed him that much? Was something happening at home? I couldn't think what else it could possibly be. This is gonna annoy me alot today, i just don't know if i can handle it.

Emily's.p.o.v.

"Emily, sweetie. We need to talk.." My Mum said

"I'm too tired right now Mum."

"Your always tired honey, i'm beginning to think that you just don't want to speak to me." Mum replied.

"Fine! What's up?" I sat up with an angry expression on to let her know i was pissed.

"Honey, don't be like that." She replied

"Mum, just get to the point, okay?" I snapped

She looked at me shocked that I had talked to her like that.

"We need to talk about school, when your gonna go back." She started to say

"No Mum! I don't want to!" I started to moan.

"But it'll be goo-"

"You can't make me!" I snapped and then turned around to sleep.

After about 10 minutes of constantly staring she left, clearly knowing i wasn't giving in any time soon.

how could she think i could go school like this? In a horrible state, me? i couldn't, couldn't she see that? After Maya aswell, it's just too hard. She died because of me, i couldn't face everything!

Aria's.p.o.v.

I went through all day thinking and not listening. I could see that Hanna was worried about me. She had no reason to be. I'm fine, she should be focusing on Emily. Not me.

It had gotten worser at home though. My parents thought it was a depression thing because Ezra left. It really wasn't even if i did miss him like crazy. If only my Mum knew what would she have done? What would Dad do? Kick me out? I couldn't bare to think about it. They already hate me because Of Ezra. I didn't want them to throw me out of my own home because i'm pregnant with the so called 'enemy's' baby.

All of a sudden, a wave of nausea came from my throat i quickly ran to the toilet knowing what was coming and before i knew it, my stomach was emptying itself. (sick)

"Aww honey." My Mum said coming into view.

"I'm fine Mum!" I said

"You don't look fine, go to bed and maybe you'll be better for school tomorrow!" Mum replied kissing me on the cheek.

"Sure Mum, sure" I said before leaving the bathroom

When i got to my room i debated myself yet again if to tell Ezra i mean he had a right to know right? If he wanted to be part of the baby's life?

I picked up my phone, found Ezra's number and stared.

I couldn't do it, I couldn't call him. It was too hard, I looked around my window feeling a sense. Nobody was there but i knew someone had been.

I got up to look if there was any proof i could have been right. But, i was stopped by my door, as my Mum entered my room,"I almost forgot, here's a package for you. It came this morning. i hope it's not from-"

"Ezra. It isn't. I told you we aren't together anymore." I rolled my eyes.

"I trust you Aria, that your telling the truth." Mum said seriously before leaving me alone.

As soon as she left, I picked up the package hoping it was from Ezra. 3. ... 2 ... 1...

It wasn't. It was... A. Bitch.

There was some money and a note.

**This money should be enough for now. leave asap till i tell you to come back or everybody will know about your dirty little secret. you know what to do. XO - A. **

I had to Leave! Rosewood? family? friends? HOLY FUCK. what was i supposed to do? Was i meant to say goodbye? i couldn't just leave! I looked down, starting to cry.

Why me? What was so wrong with me?

**~end of chapter 2~ **

**A/N. I Know it's short, next chapter will be longer. i hope you like.**

**reviews inspire me to write;Dlove you all**

**any ideas? let me know. xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Facing Fears. Aria & Ezra.

**Summary: ** What If Ezra left? ..Aria finds herself in a situation she never thought she'd be in. On her own while Ezra decides to leave, what he doesn't know is that he's not only leaving Aria behind, he's also leaving someone else too, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

**A/N. okay so.. here's chapter 3. i'll have to admit, i'm not so happy with how i've done with this chapter but it's all i can think of for this chapter. it's a 5 month ahead and next chapter will be a year and 9 months later, i want to know if you guys want the baby to be a girl or a boy? i like the idea of a boy but then again i like the idea of a girl too so i'm leaving it up to you guys, let me know in a review?! i don't own anything! and enjoy!**

Chapter3 ~ reactions

Five months later.

**Ella' **

It had been five months today since she left, Aria my princess. I'd like to say left because i didn't like to think that maybe she's dead. She left without a word, she is still alive, i know it. I can feel it in my blood if that doesn't sound so strange?

"Mum.."

I looked up to see that Mike was staring awkwardly to me, waiting for an answer i couldn't remember him asking me a question.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I'm gonna hang with some mates, that okay?" Mike asked.

I nodded slowly,"Be back for 9. no later." Mike nodded understanding.

I looked away then, looking back at the blank TV screen.

***flashback* **

"You know i love you Mum, right?" Aria says turning to me with a serious face on.

"Yes i do and i love you too but i have to get to work so, if you want a ride you must be ready now." I smiled.

Aria grinned,"Alright."

All throughout the ride, Aria was staring outside being horribly silent. I should have known that when she didn't come home that night, something was wrong right from the start.

***end of flashback***

The flashback would go and go over in my head showing every little detail until i realised that yeah, she's not dead. She'd obvisously had to have planned something otherwise, why that day? Why was she acting fishy all of a sudden? It seemed as if Aria knew what she was about to do, like she was saying 'goodbye' without actually saying the word. This is how i know that my babygirl, Aria isn't dead. She's very well ( i hope) and alive.

**Hanna' **

"Five months."

"Today." Spencer finished

I looked down, there was nothing to say. Life was getting much worser, day by day.

"You don't think?" I started but got cut off by Emily.

"This is not related to Allison or Maya for that matter, at all. There's no way she can be de-"

"Yes, we can't let us think that way. It doesn't seem right." Spencer said.

"I know, i just wish she'd come back already, i miss her."

The thing that bothers me the most is that i knew something was up with Aria and then she suddenly disappeared, coincidence much? I don't think so, I honestly think that whatever was going off at the time with her, deffinatly had something to do with the fact that she had left.

"Hey baby!" Caleb said coming behind me making me jump out of my skin.

"Do not do that Caleb! I could of died!"

"Oh c'mon, Han!" Caleb smirked.

"What?" I sighed.

Caleb frowned,"Doesn't matter babe."

I tried to smile myself but i couldn't, it was exhausting and it was not the day to be smiling about.

"Look; i'm sorry Caleb, it's just a hard day today being the day that-"

"That five months ago today, Aria went missing yeah i know i'm not gonna be mad or anything. I understand baby." Caleb said which made me slightly smile but not fully. He understood what i was going through and i love him for that.

"Just... Caleb i miss her. I just wish that i.. knew something."

"Shh baby, i know. Don't cry please, i love you."

I cryed because i didn't know what to do and all i wanted was my best friend back.. crying seemed like it was the only thing i could do.

**Aria' **

**5 months today biatch, you are veeeery popular. it's not time yet. -A**

5 months was not enough for A?! So, how long was enough for it? 5 years?

I couldn't handle this anymore.. i mean yeah, pretty good place i have here, i made a few friends but i miss everyone back in rosewood! I wish i could just see them! I never thought that having a job would be so stressful or maybe that was just stress added on with the baby? Although, i did keep getting money in the post to help me with everything from 'A' yeah i couldn't believe it too.

"Aria, sweetie.. are you okay? You look very pale." My boss Leanne said.

"Yeah, i'm fine. It was just the baby." I smiled and turned around.

"Well, you can always take a break if you'd like," Leanne said before continueing,"I'm sure Anna wouldn't mind covering a little of your shift."

At that moment, Anna turned around with a fake smile as if to say 'great, i have to do overshifts for that fat bitch' which already made my decision decided.

"Thanks but i think i'll be alright." I said and began to work.

I really wish i could atleast let someone know how i was doing but i couldn't even do that or i'd be in trouble and there was no way i could risk that with the baby. Things were so hard i didn't know what to do it was awful, absoloutly awful.

"Aria!"

I turned around to see none other than my gay bestfriend Jack.

"Jack," I said suddenly grinning when i saw him,"C'mere then!" I fast walked to him and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, i know i'm loved but you don't have to strangle me!" Jack laughed.

"Shutup!"

"So, hows you and the little munchkin, eh?!" Jack asked referring to my baby.

"Were fine, the lil munchkin has been kicking me all day, maybe it's sensed that you were coming!" I said laughing sarcastically.

"I told you i'm special!"

"Very!"

"Aria, you said you didn't want a break! Hush with the talking." Anna, a worker said.

"Oooh, it's evil Anna again, i swear she's crazy" Jack whispered.

I laughed and turned around to answer Anna,"Yes sir!"

"I'm not a man! I'm a miss!" She snapped back which made me burst out laughing even more. Damn hormones!

Jack started to laugh aswell, catchig the attention of Anna who gave us a dead eye in return.

"Oh dear! She does make me laugh!" Jack said finally calming down.

"Espicially with the dead eyes, looking very weird." I said trying to calm down too.

"I know right!" Jack agreed.

"Less talking, please. More work!" Anna said walking to us and walking away again.

"Anna, please dear.. stop being so harsh! She's fine. We are fine on our own, alright? I'm the boss here, not you!" Leanne butted in.

Anna went red with embarrassment, before turning around and walking away. I almost felt bad for her.. almost!

Just at that moment i got a text. I picked up my phone and noticed i had a voicemail, i opened it up to listen to who it was.

"Aria.. is that you? Are you listening to this?" My Mum said crying,"I feel silly that i might be talking to myself but i miss you alot, and all i want is for you to come back, i won't be mad... just please.. everyone misses you and they think your... d-d... but i don't think that. i know your out there, i believe in you. I love you honey."

My eyes filled with tears at hearing my Mum's voice, all i wanted to do was hug her, calm her down, tell her i was perfectly fine but i couldn't and it hurt to know that i couldn't see my parents and friends. It was the worst thing ever.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Jack asked reaching for my hand.

That's when i fully broke down i couldn't help it, It must be so hard for everyone that it was 5 months today, i just wanted to go back home.

I wanted to see everyone, I wanted to see Ezra, even though he doesn't even live there anymore.

Jack led me to a table as he tried to figure out what was up with me, poor Jack.

**Spencer' **

I was walking home with a newspaper article in my hand when i suddenly stopped hearing someones voice which was so familiar said my name. I turned around, It was Ezra.

"Spencer!" Ezra said walking up to me.

"hey... err.. what are you doing back in town? thought you had left?" I asked eyebrows raised confused.

"Couldn't hack it without Aria, i missed her too much. I have to see her."

Holy crap, he doesn't know that Aria's missing and i'm the one to tell him?! Oh well, that's just bloody perfect! It was bad enough at school!

"Ezra-"

"I was about to go to her house actually-"

"I wouldn't do that if i was you." I interrupted him.

"Why? I know i was a dick-"

"It's not that. M-Maybe you should sit." I looked around and noticed there were actually no seats around us, silly me.

"What is it, Spencer?" Ezra asked starting to get worried.

"A-Aria's not h-here." I could already feel the tears coming down my face.

"Oh, so she's on holiday? Spencer-"

"She left. Noone knows why, where she is or if-"

"She could be... d-d-"

"You don't have to say it." I said and searched for an expression on his face but all i could see was: shock, sadness, anger but most of all pain.

"M-Me?!" Ezra asked tears falling down his face.

"Noone really knows. I don't think it'd be because of you." I said and then noticed i was cryng and i couldn't control it.

Ezra looked at me with tears in his eyes and i leaned in for a hug.

One of the worst days of my life.

**Emily' **

I couldn't cope if anything else in my life decided to happen... which was bad. First we all found out Mona was A, then i found out about Maya being murdered and Aria gone missing.

I just wanted her to be here, Maya and Aria for that matter. I remember the conversations me and Maya had, the secret places we used to hide and just talk.

With Aria, i could tell her anything she'd be there for me always and she'd be there every step of the way giving me advice whenever i needed it, and she wasn't here when i did. I know it's not her fault, partly but i just wish she was here. I don't understand why she left or even if she did leave.. or... i don't even want to say it. I **can't **say it.

It must be so hard for her family, i don't know how they can cope because i certainly can't!

Just at that moment, my phone bleeped.. probably from Hanna or Spencer.. i quickly looked at it.

**It's a shame isn't it? having no Aria to talk to? but you can always talk to me dear. xo -A**

I sat there shock coming over me, just as i thought things couldn't get any worse.. it got worse.

I looked at the time 9:00 pm. I really wanted to tell Hanna or Spencer.. but i knew that my Mum wouldn't let me out at this time... it was kind of a thing now. No girl dare walk the streets at night after Maya and Aria, it was 'too' dangerous.

This would obvisously have to wait till tomorrow. I curled in a ball and closed my eyes wanting to sleep thinking what the hell just happened there.

**A/N. I know this is like so SHORT and not the best chapter i've done either, but i needed to get this out of the way. there will be plenty of flashbacks in the next couple of chapters, i promise as next chapter follows on a year and 9 months later including this 5 months added into it... please let me know in a review if you'd like a boy or a girl for Aria and Ezra's baby. hope you enjoyed? i'll update soon.. promise!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Pretty Little Liars, Facing Fears

**Summary: ** What If Ezra left?..Aria finds herself in a situation she never thought she'd be in. On her own while Ezra decides to leave, what he doesn't know is that he's not only leaving Aria behind, he's also leaving someone else too, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

**A/N. So, finally here's chapter 4. It took me months to do this so I hope it's what you all waited for, I'm happy with it. I think. Oh and guys, are you wanting Toby to be part of this new A or not? Leaving it up to you! Enjoy the chapter, don't forget to review!**

Chapter 4 – coming back

_1 year and 9 months later_

Aria's POV

It was the September 16th when A had decided it was time for me and little Riley to arrive back in Rosewood, the day of Riley's first birthday and I wanted to spend it on a day out, looks like I'll just have to celebrate back home then, which I'm not looking forward to but I am partly looking forward to it.

It had been a year and 9 months since I had left and I didn't want to see their reaction to why I'd gone because I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say I was being threatened, they didn't know what A was capable of, and even I don't. It surprises you with a lot of things.

So, this is why I'm standing in front of my old home trying to make myself have the courage to knock on the door and bear what was to come. I counted to 10 in my head and knocked on the door thinking of the good things.

It took about 2 seconds until the door opened and there standing was my brother Mike.

"A- Aria?" He stuttered eyes widening.

"Hi Mike, C-can I come in?"

"S-sure! Wait, Dad! DAD, it's Aria! S-she's here!" Mike shouted letting me in and then looking down when he finally noticed Riley in the pushchair.

"What the-"Mike started but Dad came behind him interrupting him, "Exactly what I'm thinking."

I stood there trying to meet their expressions but only getting confusion and blank stares. I decided to break the silence, silence irritates me after all.

"Okay, Dad, Mike... Meet Riley, my son."

"You're what?" Dad said suddenly going red like a tomato.

"Oh, well don't get too excited." I sarcastically said but as soon as I said it, I knew I instantly regretted it.

No one laughed and that's when I realised there was no Mum. Where's Mum? Shouldn't she be here?

"Where's Mum?" I found myself asking.

"I'm guessing she's at her house." Mike laughed but no one dared to laugh with him.

"I thought her home was here?" I asked confused.

"Things have changed since you were here, Aria. Believe it or not." Dad murmured having finally said something.

"Oh, right..." I said a little too awkwardly because I knew it was because of me.

"So, what happened?" Dad asking moving his eyes, gesturing to Riley.

"What do you mean? I'm sure you know how it works Dad."

"WHO?" He asked clearly asking me who knocked me up.

I was about to answer, but then Riley decided to wake up and fidget around in his pushchair. He needed feeding.

I took his seat belt off and picked him up in my arms, "Riley; Baby don't cry." I rocked him in my arms and turned to Mike, "Could you go in my bag and bring me the bottle of milk? He needs feeding."

Mike nodded slowly before moving to look in the bag.

I turned to Dad, while I was making sure Riley was calm and I couldn't help but notice that he looked so disappointed in me. II felt like my heart was breaking, wondering what Mum would think of this too.

Mike eventually found the bottle of milk and passed it to me, I gently layed Riley up in my arms and began to feed him.

"I... better call your mum." Dad said hurrying to get out of the room.

I felt so betrayed by that, it's like he doesn't even know me anymore and he doesn't want to. He doesn't even want to know Riley. It made me want to cry but I had to keep strong for Riley, if I cried it'd only end up with him crying and I couldn't have that.

Mike stood there then, not really knowing what to do or say. It had been a year after all.

"How have you been?" I asked him taking a glance back and forth to Mike and Riley.

"Me? I've been okay I guess."

I sighed; I hated it when people lied to me, "Tell me the truth Mike. Don't you even think about lying again?"

"You really want the truth? It's been horrible. All Mum and Dad do now is fight, they blame themselves. It's the reason why Mum moved out again. Whereas, I, I used to be able to look up to you whenever I was upset, 'cos you are my big sister and you weren't here for the times I needed you the most. So, really it's been horrible without you, you'll never understand how!"

I bit my lip, wow. I felt like I was about to cry but I couldn't, Not in front of my brother and defiantly not in front of Riley.

"I'm sorry-"

"Sure. Look, I'm going out. Let Dad know, yeah? I really don't want to hear Mum and Dad arguing again." Mike sighed and turned towards the door.

I looked down, stared at Riley and smiled at him as if I was the happiest woman alive. Riley smiled back and dragged the ends of my hair not noticing the figure that was my Dad stood there watching me.

**(a while later) **

Still Aria's POV

Soon enough, Mum was here. Mike was right, there was more arguing but surprisingly Mum was on my side but Dad wasn't having any of it.

"Byron, I can't believe we are having this argument! Our daughter is back and all you're bothered about is why she's got a baby, who is the father and you don't even want them here! This is her home, or have you forgotten that?" Mum snapped.

I was thankful that Riley was fast asleep right now, he'd be so scared if he was awake.

"I don't want them here! She's too young! She's only 17 and she's got a baby! She's not ready to be a mother!" Dad argued back

"She's coped a year hasn't she? You disappoint me Byron; she'll live with me then, fair enough? Is that okay? For you and Meredith?" She asked

"Don't bring this on me, Ella! She's the one that did this, not my fault!"

"Oh it's never your fault is it Byron, come on Aria, we're leaving." Mum said before turning away from Dad.

I grabbed mine and Riley's things before leaving with her.

I walked to the car and put everything in the boot, put Riley in the back thanking god he was still asleep and then folded the pushchair before putting that in the boot.

I sat in the front with Mum, I turned my gaze towards my home, well my old home hoping that Dad would come running out saying how much he's missed me but he didn't. I felt a tear roll down my face at the thought of it. How could he do that? How could he say that like it meant nothing?

"Don't cry Aria, he's not worth it." Mum said patting my knee as she concentrated on the road.

"This is my entire fault, I shouldn't have left."

"It isn't your fault." Mum replied but I knew she was only trying to make me feel better.

It was silent the road back to Mum's home which was also going to be mine.

Mum suddenly stopped the car after 20 minutes revealing the home I'd be living in. I get out the car and saw that Mum was already getting my stuff from the boot, I went to get Riley from the boot and headed to the new home.

"Here's the keys Aria; make yourself at home." Mum said throwing the keys, I catched them smiling.

I opened the door grinning at the image in front of me, it was beautiful.

"Aria, I think we need to have a little talk don't you think?"

"I know Mum, let me just put Riley in the pushchair as I don't want to wake him up." I said while I walked to the pushchair putting Riley there. I kissed him on the cheek before sitting down on the couch.

"I want to know everything, no lies okay? Right from the start." Mum said

I nodded even though I knew I couldn't tell her everything about A.

I took a deep breath, "I found that I was pregnant, I was scared and I knew that you and Dad wouldn't have been pleased with me, I knew that no matter what you said to me you would have been ashamed of me. I didn't want that, Mum. I wanted you to think different of me. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what I was doing when I left but when I did go, I knew I couldn't come back. And if I'm being honest," I lied and bit my lip, at least half of it isn't a lie," I was going to tell you the day I left, but I couldn't. I couldn't do it, so I left. I had some college savings and I left, there wasn't a day Mum that I didn't think about you."

"Why didn't you come back then, sweetie? At least, after the baby was born?" Mum asked.

"I wanted to, but I wasn't ready. It wasn't exactly the best time for me." I bit my lip, "I'm so sorry Mum that I had left in the first place with nothing. I'm sorry." I said suddenly noticing tears falling down my face.

"It's okay, I guess. I'm just happy I have my little girl back, oh wait, not so little anymore." Mum said smiling as tears fell down her face as well and she wiped the tears off my face for me then she leaned in for a hug which lasted about 5 minutes until Mum asked me another question, "But Aria, I must ask this... Who's the baby daddy?"

I knew it would come, I had to tell her the truth though, I couldn't lie to her. I've already lied enough.

"Ezra"

"Oh, sweetie!" Mum said biting her lip as she thought of where Ezra was now, how it would break her little girl's heart when she found out but in stead making sure Aria didn't see her expression she gave Aria another hug knowing for a fact she will be needing more of these soon.

"It's also Riley's birthday today."

Mum froze, not knowing what to say or do for that matter.

"Mum, its okay." I reassured her.

"It's his first birthday, Aria! It has got to be special!"

"It will be because he's with his Nanna, finally." I smiled

Mum's face changed at that moment, like she really felt loved and cherished,"Oh sweetie that's sweet of you, but still Riley needs to have some fun on his birthday. Look, there's a little fair for little kids I'm sure if we all went on a little ride Riley will love it."

"Sure Mum, but you really don't have to-"

"And I'll buy him a cot, seens as I'm assuming you need a new one-"

"Mum, No. I can get one myself."

"Please, Aria. At least let me get it as Riley's birthday present."

"Fine." I answered sighing; there was no winning over Mother.

"Right then, I better show you to your room." Mum said as I grinned and followed her.

Things probably won't be the same as before but it doesn't mean that it isn't going to be good this new life I have.

Spencer's POV

I was studying for a test when suddenly my phone started ringing, a number I didn't know. I answered it anyway, It could be Melissa. Her phone could have died.

"Hello?"

"Spencer?"

"Who is this?"

"Aria's brother, Mike."

"Oh, right. What's up?"

"Calling to see if you've heard yet?" Mike asked.

"Heard what exactly?" I asked, I was confused why was he calling me?

"Aria's back."

**A/N. Do you like it? Now, would you like the girls to be getting texts when Aria left or should they just only start to get them? MAKE SURE TO REVIEW and let me know what you think! **** thankyou xo**


End file.
